


Operation New Adventure

by chicka024, vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OQ Prompt Party Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicka024/pseuds/chicka024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 3 (wednesday) of #OQPromptParty2018 prompt #16 (Robin is there when Regina finds out she's gonna be a grandmother)





	Operation New Adventure

 

It had been a long night, another night of celebrating in this strange land that was neither the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke. Regina just couldn't get used to this place, nor did she really want to. Her sole purpose for being in this land was for her son, and him alone. The mission they'd picked up along the way, fighting that wretched woman, was just something to fill the time.

Her son was happy though, and that was all that mattered to her. Tonight had been his night, along with his new wife, to celebrate their marriage. They truly made an adorable couple and Regina couldn't be happier for her Little Prince.

Truly.

She watched him and his wife drive away on that dreaded motorcycle, off to enjoy a honeymoon for a few days – which she didn't even want to think about. He was still her little boy who used to like comic books and action movies...now he was somebody's husband. He no longer needed his mother…he had a wife now.

The wedding had been absolutely beautiful despite how small it was since they were really in hiding from Lady Tremaine. Held in a remote part of the realm in the dead of night, Henry and Ella exchanged their vows under the stars surrounded by some of their closest friends and family. Of course there were some that couldn't make it – especially those still in Storybrooke. Regina knew it had hurt Henry that they couldn't find a way to get to the rest of his family, especially his other mother. Even then despite the shadow, the day had been a wedding fit for a prince and his princess.

Everyone had gone off to bed by now, but Regina remained out in the forest alone on a log with just her thoughts. In some ways it still didn't feel real, like her ten-year-old son would wander out from the trees and ask her if they could go home to Mifflin Drive and have milkshakes. But it was real, and she knew that. And everything would change. She worried she was going to lose her son altogether the more he didn't need her.

Henry was her purpose in life, her mission of redemption. He was her inspiration to be a better version of herself to keep the dark parts of herself at bay. She'd had enough trouble finding herself in Storybrooke and the prospect of trying to find herself here in a strange land with her son continuously occupied exhausted her to no end. She was getting too old to keep fighting for her own happy ending.

Part of her still wondered if she was allowed to have that ending she so desperately craved or if she was forever destined to be alone.

"Milady, this is an awfully dangerous part of the forest to be alone in."

"I can take care of myself." She snarled at the voice behind her, hand reaching in the inner pocket of the cloak for the dagger she now carried in this realm that her magic didn't work in. She rotated her body, scanning the dark forest for the source of the voice. She looked all around, but she didn't see anyone. Hand firmly gripping the dagger, she rose to her feet. "If you're going to insult my capability then at least show yourself."

"I'm sure you are entirely capable. You just seem troubled."

She whirled around again, holding the dagger out now. She still couldn't see anyone in the darkness. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted for you, my love. A second chance."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, the words sending her reeling. Angry tears nipped at the corners of her eyes and her grip tightened on the dagger. She squinted in the darkness, a hazy shimmer of something glimmering off the trees. Soon enough she could make out the shape of someone walking toward her. Her heart started to race as it got closer and a warmth settled through her as her eyes took in the mischievous smile on the figure in front of her. He stepped forward and she was hit with a wave of emotion, her entire body flush as he raised his hand to hold it against her cheek.

Regina tilted her head to the side, leaning into his touch. Her eyes dropped, closing as she let herself feel the way his skin felt against her face. When she opened them, they locked with his and her belly was in somersaults. An uneasy smile crossed her lips and she paused a few moments before she spoke. "I don't know how you're here, but I know it's you. I can feel it." She let the dagger fall to the forest floor, lifting her hand to cover his over her cheek. "I would question if you are your twin or wish-version but I know he's in the Enchanted Forest with my other half, happily living the married life. And he never looked at me the way you're looking at me now – the way you always did. That he reserves for his wife."

"Looks like some version of us got to be happy at least." Robin chuckled slightly, never breaking his focus on her. "Bit unfair for us though."

"At this point I've gotten used to it." She dropped her hand, turning her head. "Still don't know how you're here..."

Robin shook his head, grabbing hold of both of her hands. "Let's not question it for the moment, hmm?"

Regina scrunched her face, stepping back. "Does that mean you're happy? You're okay? Or is this all in my head?"

"Let's just be present here." Robin moved forward, raising her hands and swaying the both of them in the moonlight. He leaned forward to kiss her temple. "Not your head, milady." He let go of one of her hands, laying his on her chest. "Your heart. It's always been my home."

Regina couldn't do anything but stare up into those enchanting blue eyes of his. She'd dreamt of seeing him again for so long but to actually have him in front of her again was so unreal.

Robin stilled their dance, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'm worried about you. You're giving up, losing faith."

Regina's lip twitched and she released a breath. Yes this was definitely her Robin, always concerned about everyone else before himself. It had always infuriated her when he was alive and it would appear nothing had changed. "Giving up on what? I don't have anything to give up on."

"That's where you're wrong, my love." Robin's feet picked up momentum and they were dancing again. "And my happiness is always contingent on yours. Wherever you and I are together is where my peace lies."

"You see, that just tells me you're not happy wherever you are." Regina frowned.

"I am right here with you, of course I'm happy." Robin smirked, whispering in her ear.

She shook her head, still not convinced. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way. It should have been me that died that day."

Robin kissed her cheek, smiling into her skin. "Hush, stop spoiling our dance with such awful thoughts. I, for one, am glad I did. Or otherwise your granddaughter wouldn't get to see how lovely her grandmother is as I have."

Regina stumbled backward, face contorting with confusion. Tears fell down her cheeks as her mouth hung open in shock.

Robin laughed, beaming at her. "You see, my love? You're still needed here, still work to be done. A mother's work is never done, even when her child is grown." Her feet twisted on some vines below her and she sunk to the ground, still staring at Robin. He knelt down beside her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You've always been beautiful, even when you cry. The years have hardly touched you at all."

She let out a deep breath, clearing her throat. "B-but…"

"I know I'm overwhelming you, but I couldn't stand for you to give up on yourself. And you know I could never stand for your unhappiness. We both know that life never turns out the way we plan and there will always be bumps. But I want you to see that there is still good, still hope." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "New life to love and protect, as you do best with those you hold dear." She looked up to meet his stare, a smile playing on her lips. "That's right. This realm is going to be endangered and they're going to need a Savior…but how lucky they are they have a Queen instead. And my love, are they ever going to need you. Lucy will need you most."

Her eyes flashed with tears, her hand over her mouth.

"Lucy and her grandmother are going to be quite the team, and the closest of friends. I can just see it now. You're the most maternal woman I've ever known – and I've seen you with both of my children and your own. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you." Robin helped her to her feet, a hand of either of her arms. He looked up at the sky, sighing and shaking his head. "As much as it pains me to, I must leave you now to be with your family. But I'll never truly be far, you know that - always in your heart."

He leaned in to kiss her and she grasped at his coat, holding tightly to him as she felt herself slip away…

* * *

Regina stood outside the hutch where her son and his wife bonded with their daughter. She stared into the early morning as the stars still twinkled in the sky, thinking about Robin as she always was. She still wasn't sure whether or not she'd actually seen him or if it had been a dream. When her son and his wife returned from their honeymoon a few days later, they'd already had news to share of a child that was growing.

With a war raging against Gothel and Drizella and her mother, they all worried about the impending child's safety but all of them were united in protecting her. Henry insisted his firstborn would be a boy but ever since she'd seen Robin again, Regina had been sure she would be meeting that granddaughter he told her about soon enough. She'd kept the name to herself, something for her to hold on to. From what she'd seen, his son and his wife had yet to agree on a name thus far but they were out of time to choose.

"Wondered where you ran off too."

Regina turned, finding Henry walking up to her with a precious bundle in his arms. He was beaming, that proud new-father thousand watt grin on his face. "I wanted to give you three some time to bond." Regina peeked into the wriggling blankets, inhaling that fresh newborn smell and soaking in the sight of the tanned skinned infant cradled in her son's arms.

"Well I for one know one little girl who is anxious for Operation Grandma." Henry passed the bundle to her and Regina cradled the infant in her arms.

Regina grimaced as she adjusted the blanket to shield the baby from the wind. "My sweet baby boy, I am far too young to be a grandmother." She scoffed.

Henry chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine - how about Operation New Adventure instead?"

"Better." Regina nodded, smiling as she remembered her decision to stay with Henry and help him find Ella. "Speaking of names, Does my granddaughter have one?"

Henry shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Ella and I haven't decided yet. I really thought we were having a boy."

Regina smirked, looking down at the baby blinking up at her. She thought about Robin, dancing with her in the moonlight. Whether it had been a dream, figment of her imagination, or some kind of magic...whatever it was, he'd given her a spark of something that day. A glimmer of a reminder that there was still work to be done here. She looked up at Henry, her heart filled with pride as her lips pulled up into a smile. "What about Lucy? For the baby?"

"Lucy?" Henry raised a bow before his eyes lit up and his smile grew three times in size. "Like Lucy in the sky with diamonds? Wow, Mom. I think it's perfect. Wow...why didn't I think of that?" He ran his hands through his hair. "How did you come up with it?"

Regina shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "Just came to me I guess." She looked down at the baby. "What do you say, little one? Is your name Lucy?" Her granddaughter cooed up at her. "Sounds like it's a keeper."

"I'm gonna go see what El says, but something tells me she'll be all for it. Lucy Mills. It's so perfect. You're a genius, as always." Henry kissed his mom on the cheek, and leaned down kiss the top of Lucy's head. "I'll leave you two alone for moment." He skipped off back into the hutch.

Regina laughed. "Your daddy is silly, Lucy." The baby squirmed around. "You are so adorable, just like your daddy was." She swayed gently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, rocking the tiny child in her arms into a peaceful slumber. She traced delicate lines along tiny cheeks, reveling in the softness, memorizing each tiny feature losing herself in the warmth and weight of her granddaughter. The little girl looked so much like her father did when he was an infant, down to the tiniest detail. The baby fussed a little and instantly Regina hummed a soothing melody, rocking her gently in her arms. "Shhh...it's okay, sweetheart. Grandma's got you." The baby's lips curled into the smallest of smiles. "We'll just keep that between us. And don't get used to it. We'll have to figure out something else for you to call me." Regina continued to hum. "I love you, my little Lucy. I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"Congratulations, milady. Being a grandmother looks good on you."

Regina froze for a moment, her eyes fluttering closed as she soaked in the sound of the accented voice so close to her that never failed to weaken her knees. "Robin…" She breathed, slowly turning on her heels. She held Lucy close, searching for the source of that voice. She sniffed the air, her senses searching for that familiar scent of pine and cinnamon…

"Hey mom, guess what!"

Regina frowned and opened her eyes, only to find Henry leaning out of the doorway of the hutch. She scanned the forest, but there was no one there. Releasing a slightly disappointed breath, she rocked Lucy gently. She turned back to her son, a smile on her face. "Yes, honey?"

Henry grinned from ear to ear. "Ella loves the name! And we're making her middle name Regina after you - her grand and godmother. Lucy Regina Mills...rolls off the tongue quite nicely."

Regina beamed, a tear falling down her face and landing on Lucy's blanket. "That it does, my Little Prince. Just don't let Emma hear you say that - wouldn't want to start World War 3 or anything."

Henry just laughed, shrugging as he walked toward her. "Lucy's going to love both her grandmas. It'll be nice she still has two - and that Tremaine woman doesn't count. I just wish Ella's real mother could have met her."

"I'm sure she'll always be watching over Lucy just like Emma and I will. And your grandfather Henry would have loved her too." Regina adjusted the baby to one arm, reaching out to touch the bottom of her son's chin with the other. "I'm so proud of you two kids - Lucy's beautiful."

"I hope for Lucy's sake I'm even half the parent you are." Henry sighed.

"You'll be better." Regina winked. She looked down to Lucy, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You know, Mom…" Henry took hold of her hand. "Just because I'm a father now doesn't mean anything. I'll always need you, that's not going to change. In some ways I feel like I need you more than ever."

"Whatever you need, I'll always be there." Regina squeezed his hand in return. "What do you say, Lucy? Should we start our new adventure?"

Lucy cooed in response and Regina followed Henry back to the hutch. As she stepped in the doorway, a breeze wafted past her and she caught that fresh pine scent envelope her. A warm smile graced her lips and she joined her family inside.

A new adventure indeed...


End file.
